The disclosure relates to an application processor and an integrated circuit (IC) in a real-time environment, and more particularly, to an application processor capable of reducing a latency time during an interrupt handling process, and an IC.
With the development of ICs, a predominant trend among electronic devices, including computers, has been toward miniaturization, high reliability, high speed, and low power consumption. A digital IC, such as a system on chip (SoC), is a technology by which a complex system having various functions is integrated into a single semiconductor chip. According to a trend of convergence in which a computer, communications, and broadcasts are combined, the demand for an application-specific IC (ASIC) and an application-specific standard product (ASSP) has shifted toward SoCs. Also, miniaturization and weight reduction of information technology (IT) devices has accelerated the growth of SoC-related businesses.
When interrupt signals are generated from interrupt sources, a central processing unit (CPU) of an IC may perform an interrupt handling process. Thus, there remains a need to reduce a latency time taken for the CPU to delay the interrupt handling process.